


Overboard

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would she ever want to be down here with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write some tavris to go with this amazing picture (linked below) but i didn’t know how to continue it so here have it

 

> I tried to write some tavris to go with [this amazing picture](http://ticcytx.tumblr.com/post/45220282556/our-little-secret) but i didn’t know how to continue it so here have it
> 
> [tumblr mirror](http://grandfalloon.tumblr.com/post/46229116889)

 

 

     She sneaks a hand up your shirt, cool broad palm running across your skin. She nudges you back against the wall and leans onto the desk herself. In between blue and black lips and warm breath you manage to ask if anyone else knew you two were in here. Here being a spare room below deck on her Pir8 ship. She shakes her head. No. This is our little secret. Using you for counterbalance, she pulls her other leg up onto the rough blue wood. She takes your face in both of her hands- those slim cerulean fingers tracing your hairline and cheekbones- and kisses you more passionately than before. Gently, you lean her back, hands slipping up to remove her glasses and you see her eyes, both of them. They’re bright in the dim light, gold broken by intriguing vision eightfold pupils. She’s beautiful and you feel inadequate. Why would she ever want to be down here with you?

 

     But somehow you don’t have to ask that as she rolls her hips forward and tips your head to the side, lips ghosting that little spot of skin under your ear but above your neck.

     “Vriska?” you ask, and she laughs at you.

     “Swabby?”

     “What are you- what I meant to say is, what exactly are your intentions right now?” She doesn’t respond and moves her hands further up your torso, your shirt bunching up as she moves. You discard her glasses to the floor and start pushing her pirate coat off her shoulders but she stops you with a flick of her fingers. 

     “Who’s the Captain here?” You swear you can hear the capitalization in her voice. 

     “You.”

   “Thaaaat’s right.” She pulls your shirt to your neck and you slip your arms through. With odd ease she maneuvers it over your horns. Her hands and the cabin air are cold against your bare skin. Why did you have to fall for the gorgeous cerulean blood, high enough on the hemospectrum to warrant cool flesh. She worships the juncture of your shoulder and neck, not exactly mindful of her fangs but nonetheless gently. The situation begins to feel very backwards to you.  If she’s the Captain, then why is she doing all the work? You pull her in tighter against you and snake your hands under her coat and around her waist. Though, the second your fingertips make contact with bare flesh, she hisses at you. No, this isn’t about her.

     Everything you thought you knew about Vriska Serket is a lie. Or at least that’s how it feels as she kisses you. It feels amazing. You’ve been through so much with this woman and now, to finally have her here, appreciating you, is wonderful. 

     And screw it, why can’t she feel the same. You kiss her back with equal passion, throwing all of your reserve overboard.


End file.
